


Feast

by LadybugLies



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: Amanome's normal end, Cannibalism, If You Squint - Freeform, Possession, Possessive Behavior, bad times, possibly Seiji/Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugLies/pseuds/LadybugLies
Summary: Amanome Seiji's "normal" end from Seiji's perspective.
Relationships: Amanome Seiji & Kijima Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Seiji's end I just had to write something. I wrote this at like 1 in the morning please forgive me.

He should have been terrified. Yet bathed in the strange light of the realm of the dead, in the mirrored vision of his best friend’s dingy apartment, Amanome felt an unnatural calm. The fog that permeated his mind almost soothed him, if it weren’t for the faint giggling of a girl only he could hear.

Was that… Kakuya? The doll Akira always spoke about?

The giggling grew louder. Now up against his ear.

**_I am. Did he speak of me often?_ **

Amanome tried to tense up, but he suddenly found it difficult to care. It was true Akira had spoken of her nearly every time they talked since this whole mess started, but it wasn’t in a positive way.

_**Kaguya is honored~** _

Could she read his mind? Why was he so calm about this?

**_I know a lot about you, Amanome. Big brother… loves you more than Kaguya…_ **

While her barely changed, he could sense her frustration. The way she worded it though…

**_Hmm, you love big brother too, don’t you?_ **

His heart clenched as he scowled. It’s not like that! Akira is his best friend!

**_Is that so… Then you won’t mind if I take big brother away?_ **

“Like hell I wouldn’t.” The yakuza prince managed to growl to himself. If Akira disappeared than he’d… he’d…

The emotions that swelled up inside him were all the answer Kakuya needed.

**_You don’t need to hold back. No one is here to judge you~_ **

Her sweetly threatening voice tickled his ears. The strange light must be getting to him, he could feel himself slipping.

**_Kaguya can share, you know~_ **

For a moment he forgot how to breathe.

**_Here, no one can take big brother away from you~_ **

Stop.

**_You can keep him for yourself~_ **

“Amanome?” A voice cut through the fog. Coming from the bathroom.

**_Let’s play._ **

* * *

Adrenaline coursed through his veins as Akira struggled against his grip. The strength Kakuya had given him was too much. Too much fun.

“Dammit! Wake up Amanome!!” Akira squirmed, knee flying up to hit him in the stomach, but it was no use. Amanome laughed, voice distorted by his twisted new form.

Akira. His best friend. Champion of the UG matches who was strong as he was blunt, was powerless against him. He clasped his hand around Akira’s chin to force him to look at him, relishing the way he could feel his best friend’s pulse rise under his fingertips.

This was what he wanted, right? He had always been so jealous of Akira’s strength and fighting ability. The perfect thug. Practically born to be a better yakuza than Amanome ever could be.

But he couldn’t think clearly anymore in the dreamlike haze of the realm of the dead and the buzz of his adrenaline. His feelings were being twisted by this space and the giggling of Kakuya in the back of his mind, urging him on at every step.

What he did know, was that he was hungry.

Akira’s screams were music to his ears as he bit down on his shoulder. The thug’s bones snapped with ease under jaw’s unnatural strength. Amanome could feel Akira’s hand desperately grabbing at his head, gripping his hair and trying to pull him away.

It was cute.

The next few minutes were a blur as he feasted. Blood’s metallic tang sweet on his tongue. He barely noticed when Akira’s hand fell away as the thug stopped struggling.

Soon enough he had his fill, leaving him panting and laughing above his meal. Once he caught his breath, a familiar giggle rang out once more.

**_That was fun~_ **

Amanome felt his body snap back together, the inhuman strength he had only moments ago fading. It was as if someone had dumped cold water over him. The dream like mist of the realm of the dead pulled away, and reality returned far more sharply than it should.

The taste of metal coated his mouth.

“A… Akira…?” His voice was pathetically weak, barely squeezing out the words to someone he knew couldn’t respond.

Finally he looked down at his work. Akira’s corpse lay splayed out underneath him, body ripped apart as if it had been attacked by a wild animal.

He supposed that wasn’t that far off…

Akira’s head was unharmed. His corpse stared off blankly, face still contorted in a grimace of pain.

Amanome couldn’t stop shaking. The movement caused him to be all too aware of how full his stomach was. The smell of blood and viscera filled his nose and his stomach turned violently.

He heaved, but something stopped his bile from rising. Feeling like a cold grip to his throat.

**_Now now, Big brother is inside you now. Isn’t that what you wanted?_ **

Amanome’s vision blurred, stinging his eyes. No… No this wasn’t what he wanted at all.

**_You can’t lie to Kaguya~_ **

Thickly, he swallowed the bile down, only for him to heave again instantly. Kakuya made a noise he could only assume was of annoyance.

**_Throw him up now and you’ll lose him forever…_ **

“S-stop.” Amanome managed to croak out underneath Kakuya’s fingers. “… Please.”

There was a long silence before the grip around his throat vanished. He doubled over, gagging once, but to his dismay his stomach didn’t follow through.

**_… I’m done playing with you._ **

He could almost hear the smile in her words as the world grew white.

**_Big brother is mine now._ **

* * *

Amanome woke up with a start in Akira’s bathroom. Strange. He didn’t remember falling asleep in here. Disgusting. He’d have to take a shower when he got some just incase he got mold on him or something.

“Ugh…” His mouth tasted metallic. Fragments of a dream danced at the edge of his thoughts, but he couldn’t quite remember…

With a groan he stood up, turning towards the mirror to see is his hair was too out of place. He froze.

Thick blood was smeared all over his face and down his dress shirt. His hands, which he hadn’t noticed before, were also coated in the stuff.

He couldn’t breathe. Cold sweat dripped down his back as images of Akira’s maimed corpse and the sound of laughter assaulted his thoughts.

“A-Akira??”

The young yakuza prince stumbled out of the bathroom, practically screaming his friends name. This was a joke, right? It was just a weird, weird dream. Akira had beaten that bitch Kakuya, there was no way.

But Akira was nowhere to be found.

Amanome dialed his number with shaking fingers. It was fine, he was out getting drinks. He was-

Akira’s phone rang, laying discarded on the low table in his bedroom.

His blood went cold. In his panic, he hadn’t noticed how weirdly full he felt. Suddenly sick, he rushed into the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach over and over again into the porcelain bowl.


End file.
